Searching for Her
by peachgurl
Summary: Something has happened to Hermione. Harry finds out some secrets that Hermione has kept from him. H/Hr! Please Review! Chap. 6 NOW UP!!!!!!!!! *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter One

Author's Notes- I'm stuck on my other story, The Beginning of the End, so I'm just gonna write a short story. I dunno how good this is going to be, but okay. Here it goes. *peachgurl*  
  
Searching for Her  
  
There was no turning back now. He was already too far into this. The lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead was throbbing with pain. As Harry Potter neared the cave on the highest peak of Black Mountain, he thought about why he was at that place at that time. ~~~~~~~ "I'll be fine, Harry. It's just one summer. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise Harry." Those were the last words that she had said to him before she left the station. A few weeks ago, Harry had received a disturbing letter from his godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
Harry- I know that you don't receive the Daily Prophet, so I've enclosed one so you can read the article yourself. Just the other day, I was in a conference with Cornelius Fudge, when a new report came into the office. It seems that Voldemort has taken hostage a girl from Hogwarts, in your year. Just read the article, Harry, and talk to me before reacting. -------Sirius  
  
Harry remembered the shock when he read the front page of the Daily Prophet. Right there, smack on the center fold, was a picture of a gorgeous brunette with cinnamon eyes. Harry gasped and through down the paper. The headline read "Voldemort Steals Granger Girl Form Her Home." ~~~~~~~ As Harry reached for a ledge above him, a small rockslide fell over his head. He quickly covered his head. Then, using his muscular arms, he hoisted himself up on the ledge above him. Harry brushed the dust off of his knees and looked ahead of him. In front of him was a dark, gloomy cave. He breathed a deep breathe and walked in.  
  
Water trickled down the side of the rocky wall. Little beady eyes glared at Harry as he walked through the tunnels of the musty hole. As he walked along the corridor, he thought of his dear friend, Hermione Granger. In the past year, they had been through so much. She had helped him complete the Tri-Wizard tournament and helped him learn that it was not his fault that Cedric died. She was the best friend that a guy could ever have.  
  
He found the end room of this tunnel, but noticed that there were five spokes extending out from the room. He stopped for a moment, and then he heard an evil cackle from down one of the halls.  
  
*Voldemort, Harry thought to himself. Well, I'd better follow his trail.*  
  
He started down the long, dark hall where the laughing was coming from. While he was walking, he visualized what he would find at the end of the hall; a tall, dark shadowy figure torturing a frightened teenager.  
  
Sticky sweat trickled down his red hot face as that scene ran through his head. As he neared the end, he heard a very distressing conversation.  
  
"Hold still or I'll kill you!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"What do you want with me? Why am I here?" Hermione asked forcefully.  
  
"Ah, my silly girl. I would think that you, Miss Smartgirl of the school, exactly why I have captured you. This is just a lure so I can get to Harry. When this story reaches the Daily Prophet, I know for a fact that Harry will journey here to save you. This time, though, he WILL fail. Now, shut up or pay the consequences!"  
  
Harry heard Hermione whimper something before Voldemort covered her mouth. He knew that he'd better do something fast, but that he really needed to be careful. He watched until Voldemort left the room and went down another hall before he sprung into action. Harry rushed over to Hermione's side and quickly took off the binding over her mouth. It was then that Hermione whispered,  
  
"Get out of here, Harry. I don't want you to get hurt. I can handle myself until you go and get back-up. Just go, Harry, I don't want to lose you. You and Ron are the best friends a person could ever have, and I'm lucky enough to be that person. But there's something more. Harry, I." She was interrupted by the sound of Voldemort's horrible laugh.  
  
"I'll come back, Hermione, I promise." With that, he left her side and exited the room.  
  
~~~~~ "Harry, Harry, calm down. Listen, I thought I told you not to do anything without telling me," Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, said. "Okay, okay, I'll go with you as soon as possible. But please, don't go again by yourself. As Hermione told you, she can handle Voldemort for a few days. He won't hurt her as long as you don't do anything stupid."  
  
Harry was only half listening. He was thinking of Hermione's last words to him. She had told him, *there's something more.* What does that mean? Harry asked himself.  
  
"Harry, Harry, are you listening? Go and write to Ron and tell him to come to my house as soon as possible, like tomorrow."  
  
Harry went up to his room, shut the door, and sat at his desk. He took out a clean piece of parchment and bean to write to Ron.  
  
*Dear Ron, I need your help. Come to Sirius's house tomorrow. I've found Hermione. She's in a cave with Voldemort, and I don't know how long she'll last in his clutch. Sirius and a couple others are going to come with me to save her, and I want you to be there too. Please come, Ron. I really need to talk to you. Harry*  
  
He tied the note to his owl, Hedwig, and let her out the window. Then, he lay down on his bed and fell asleep. ~~~~~ When Harry awoke the next morning, a red-headed fellow was asleep on the floor next to his bed.  
  
"Ron!" he yelled. "How'd you get here so fast?!" Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes as he responded.  
  
"Oh Harry, as soon as I got your letter I used the floo powder and got here as quick as I could. Harry, how was she? I just can't imagine how she can stand that guy. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, first let me answer your questions. She's not hurt, but she's suffering emotionally. Now, I wanted to ask you if you could help me. I know that you talked a lot. Well, the last words she said to me the other day were,* You and Ron are the best friends a person could ever have, and I'm lucky enough to be that person. But there's something more. Harry, I.* I just don't know what it means, Ron. Can you tell me what that means?  
  
"Well, Harry, earlier this year, Hermione pulled me aside and told me some information that I swore not to tell you. Harry, she loves you. I don't mean friendly love, I mean real love. And I guess she tried to tell you, but Voldemort interrupted her."  
  
Harry couldn't move. He had noticed that all through the past year, Hermione had acted differently. She had always looked at him differently. Her eyes sparkled in the light when they were doing their homework. Now, he knew why.  
  
"Really. Well, why couldn't you tell me! I mean, with all that I feel, this would have been a relief to know. Gee, thanks Ron." Harry exclaimed.  
  
Ron looked surprisingly at his friend. "Well," he said, "I didn't know that. That certainly makes things interesting. Two love birds that didn't even know it."  
  
Harry and Ron went downstairs to eat breakfast. Ron's appetite, of course, had not changed much. His stomach was still a bottomless pit. After the two of them were content, Sirius led them outside, and they began their journey to find Hermione.  
  
Author's Notes 2- well, I thought this was just going to be a one chapter story, but I guess it'll have to go a little longer than that. Please Review! All opinions are welcome! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi guyz- heres chapter two- to answer your question.  
  
A Sailors Girl- It's the summer after forth year.  
  
Well, here's chapter two- there might be one more, depending on how much I decide to write. Enjoy!  
  
Searching For Her Chapter Two  
  
Harry gazed out the window of the green Mustang as him, Ron, Sirius, and a few other wizards made their way toward the mountain where Hermione was being held. Tears ran down his face as he thought of the times that Hermione had always been there. Through thick and thin, she had never let Harry down. Now, Hermione is in trouble, and Harry must be brave for the both of them.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Ron looked at his friend sitting next to him. He, too, thought of Hermione being all alone with Voldemort in a cold cave. He felt bad for Harry. Since he had just found out how Harry felt about Hermione, Ron figured he had no more chance of having her. He, too, had had a crush on her since their first year, but now, he has given up on that dream. He spoke to Harry.  
  
"Harry, we're going to save her. Don't worry. You heard what Vol...You Know Who said, it's you he wants, not her. Don't worry."  
  
Ron could tell, though, that Harry was still worried, and there was nothing that Ron could do to help.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Opening her eyes, Hermione looked around the deserted room. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. She then noticed that her hands were untied, and the scares that the ropes left behind were stinging in pain. Quietly, she stood up and began to walk around, stretching out her muscles. Suddenly, she felt the ground shake as she heard footsteps approach her.  
  
"Aww..hello, Hermione. I see you have finally gotten up. Well, today's the day. If your darling friend Harry does not come to rescue you, well, let's just say you'd better hope that he does." Voldemort cackled obnoxiously. The evil smirk on his face implied that his evil scheme was about to take place.  
  
*Oh Harry, Hermione thought, please help me. I need you!* she thought. Then, as Voldemort left the room, she burst into tears.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Harry sat up in his seat. Oh my gosh, he thought silently. Did I just hear what I thought I did?  
  
"Ron," Harry whispered. Ron, who had drifted to sleep, sat up immediately.  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"Ron, I just heard Hermione call out to me. She said we have to hurry, or else something bad will happen. Sirius?" he asked, directing his question to the driver. "Are we almost there?"  
  
"Yes Harry, we are. According to this radar, we should be getting to the mountain in about one minute."  
  
As Harry glanced out of the window, he noticed a prominent peak rising over the horizon. *Hang on Hermione,* he whispered. *I'm coming.*  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Author's Notes- Okay, sorry this is a short chapter, but I think I need to stop. Otherwise, this chapter would have too many ideas. Now, to answer the reviewers comments.  
  
~Sinders- I think this chapter should have answered your question!  
  
Please Review! All opinions are welcome! 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors Notes- Okay, I think this part will be a little longer than chapter 2. Enjoy! Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story (except for Klu, the Death Eater) Only the plot belongs to me! Searching For Her- Chapter 3  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!" screamed the wicked voice of Lord Voldemort. "Come here!"  
  
"What do you want?" she replied as she arrived in front of the tall dark man.  
  
"Hermione, is that any way to talk to me?" Hermione didn't respond.  
  
Voldemort, enraged with anger, pulled his wand from his pocket, pointed it at the poor child, and began to whisper the words.....  
  
~*~~*~  
  
As the car pulled up to the foot of the mountain, Harry and Ron devised a scheme for rescuing their best friend. Finally, the car jerked to a stop. Before Harry and Ron could start climbing the rocky mountain, Sirius Black caught them both by the shirt and dragged them over to where Remus Lupin and a few others stood.  
  
"Now then, boys, I do NOT want any running around. We adults have a plan, and all of us are going to follow it, okay boys? This plan will make sure that no harm comes to us or Hermione. Now, listen up."  
  
Sirius then explained the scheme to Ron, Harry, and the others. When everything was worked out, Sirius led the way up the mountain, followed closely by two distraught friends.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Hermione winced as Voldemort started mumbling a spell. Just as he was about to finish, Peter Pettigrew ran in, making Voldemort stop. This action relived Hermione.  
  
"My Lord, my Lord, someone is coming. It looks like those kids and a few Aurors. What are we going to do?"  
  
"My goodness, Wormtail, how many times must we have to go through this plan. You and Klu are supposed to hold those punks off. You know, throw diversions in their path. Meanwhile, me and the girl will escape and go somewhere where they will never find us. Then, if they make it to this room, you will KILL THEM ALL!" Voldemort snickered with delight.  
  
Just then, Klu Cal walked in the room. "Ahhh.........hello Klu. About time you got here. Mr. Wormtail has just informed me that we will be expecting a few visitors this evening. Now, you know what to do, don't you?"  
  
"Yes Master," Klu responded.  
  
"Well then, Klu, I think I'd better have you as my secretary, since you have enough brains to actually remember what I have told you."  
  
"Thank you, Master. Now, we will stop those gits from reaching here. Come on, Wormtail.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
The cave was still musty, just as Harry remembered. *Hang on Hermione* he whispered to himself.  
  
"Harry, since you have been here before, I want you to walk up here with me," Sirius said. Harry walked up next to him and told him which tunnel to go down.  
  
They made their way down the long corridor. Harry tried to keep his mind focused on the plan, but his thoughts kept side tracking to Hermione; all alone, in a dark, cold cave, with the most evil person of the century. *I hope that she'll stay safe.*  
  
"Harry, get your wand out. There's something up there. Be on alert!" Sirius told him.  
  
*Voldemort knew we were coming* Harry thought. *But how?*  
  
"Wait, be quiet a moment," Harry told everyone. Then, he listened to the conversation in the next room.  
  
"Haha, I think this plan will work."  
  
"Yep, I know. Everything is going to work out for the best. Now, let's get back to Voldemort. He needs to know that we have completed our work."  
  
Harry listened as the two men trudged down the hall.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Voldemort tied Hermione's hands together, and set her on a table while he prepared to leave the cave.  
  
*Oh Harry. Please hear me now!* she whispered. *Help me, please*  
  
"My Lord Voldemort," started Wormtail as he entered the room. "Everything is set and in place." "Yes, Voldemort," Klu interrupted. "I have specifically made sure that they will not get past the decoys. Alas! If they do, we will take care of them."  
  
"Thank you, Klu. I know I can trust you. Now then, help me move this girl into the next room, and then she and I will leave for a secluded place where no one will find us." Voldemort said with a twinkle of deceit in his eyes. Hermione noticed this, and started worrying not only for Harry's and the other's safety, but hers also. Had not Voldemort told her no harm would come to her until he had killed Harry? Well, now that this plan has been put into action, Hermione knew it was only time before she would be...  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Author's Notes- Okay, this chap was a little longer, but the next one will be longer, I PROMISE!!!! Thanks for all who have reviewed! Please thought, REVIEW! All opinions are welcome! Thanks, and stay tuned for chapter four! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer- I do not own any thing in this chapter except for a couple of spells and Klu. Enjoy this chap!  
  
Searching For Her Chapter Four  
  
As Harry and the group of Aurors entered the first nub, Harry noticed that something was different. All of a sudden, a loud roar filled the room, putting everyone into alert.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Voldemort grabbed Hermione by the arms and dragged her over the stone cold rock on the bottom of the cave. He piled her among his other possessions, as if she was an object, not a person.  
  
*Harry, he's going to take me some where else very soon. Please, hurry up!*  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Harry ducked behind Sirius as the roar came closer. Pulling out his wand, he was prepared to attack. All of a sudden, a giant golem stepped in front of the mouth of the cave, and started shooting fire at the group. Quickly, Ron and Harry jumped behind a rock and started thinking like Hermione. What exactly stopped a golem?  
  
Finally, Harry remembered what they had learned in Darks Arts class about golems. All you had to do was cast the IVY spell and they would disappear. So, Harry pointed his wand at the ugly golem and whispered the spell.  
  
"Jadore Musilca!" A flash of green light flew through the air and hit the golem. Howling in pain, the golem disappeared.  
  
"Bravo, Harry!" yelled Sirius. "Great call, boys!"  
  
Harry smiled because of the fact that he actually remembered that piece of information. Then, he heard a voice in his head. It told him.....*Harry, he's going to take me somewhere else very soon. Please, hurry up!*  
  
*Oh my gosh, Harry thought, I heard her again.* "Ron!!!!!"  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Klu, are you sure that we need to do this? I mean, they can't pass the diversions, so why don't we just leave now. Personally, I don't want to be in this cave any longer."  
  
"Wormtail, did you ever obey your mother when you were little?" Wormtail shook his head. "Well then, Mr. Wormtail, I guess you have a lot to learn about obeying a master. When your master tells you to do something, you do it!" With that, Klu spoke the words Danio Suprano. Wormtail doubled over, wincing in pain. When the spell wore off, Wormtail sat up and gazed into Klu's eyes. "Okay, Klu, I understand now. We will stay here until we know they are dead," he retorted.  
  
"I'm glad that Klu has taught you a lesson, Wormtail," said Voldemort. He had entered the room as this conversation was happening. "Klu, I thank you for taking charge. Someone in this room might be getting a promotion. Now," he sadi, turning to Wormtail, "I would like you to watch the girl while me and Klu go pay our visitors a call." With that, they disappeared.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were on full alert. After the golem, they both knew that Voldemort was up to something. The group quickly walked through the many halls and caverns of the cave. When they got to the next intersection, something, or rather, some one, was waiting for them.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Wormtail went into the next room, leaving Hermione alone. She started to loosen the knots tying her hands together. This proved failure though. *Wait a minute,* she whispered. *I have my wand in my pocket. Why didn't I think of this before?* She situated herself so she could reach her pocket. After a few minutes of trail and error, she finally retrieved her wand. Whispering the words _Sepor Sesaeler_ she got herself untied. Quietly, as not to disturb Wormtail, she snuck out of the room and down another tunnel.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Sirius put his arm in front of Harry and Ron. "Shhhhh," he whispered to the boys. "Someone's up ahead."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Then, Harry fell to his knees in pain.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"My scar," Harry replied. "Voldemort is near, I can feel him."  
  
Ron went up to Sirius and Remus and told them the information Harry had just told him. Sirius nodded and told everyone to be careful.  
  
All of a sudden, a low-pitched chortle filled the air. Harry knew his next steps were going to be dangerous.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Hermione tried to think of a warping spell that was legal; she couldn't think of one. Then, she heard the loud steps of Wormtail coming toward her.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Authors Notes- Well, I think I'll stop here to give you a cliffhanger. HEHE- I love doing this. So, I guess you'll just have to wait until I publish chapter 5!  
  
PleaseReview! All opinions are welcome! 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Notes- OK fans, here's chapie five. Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Searching For Her Chapter Five  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Hermione Granger quickly ran through her mind as to what to do. She did not want Wormtail to find her, and in a few seconds, he would. Thinking back over the years, she tried to remember a spell that would make her camouflage or invisible. She thought of none. She peaked around the rock from which she was hiding behind, and saw the shadow of a chubby little man coming toward her. *Too late* she thought to herself.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Remus huddled against the wall and looked around into the next room. They then saw two shadowy figures standing against the opposite wall, as if waiting for them to enter.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Klu," a low-pitched voice, with a hint of evil, spoke to his accomplice. "I think our visitors have arrived. Please, come in, Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
~*~~*~  
  
*BINGO* Hermione shouted to herself. She had just remembered a spell that would help her get out of the predicament she was in. Quickly, she whispered the words Revelvor Leisa, and she disappeared without a trace. Wormtail walked right by her and did not know it. Quietly, she snuck past him and tip-toed down the empty hall.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Harry tried to back away, but an invisible line had attached to him and yanked him toward Voldemort. Ron grabbed his hands and tried to pull him back, but the force was too strong, and sent Ron flying backwards.  
  
"Harry..Harry Potter!" Voldemort snickered wickedly. "You're just the person I wanted to see. Now, then, let's get down to business." Voldemort paused for a moment, glancing around at the faces staring at him. "Well, would the rest of the company please come forth to me." Everyone was resistant. Voldemort's expressions turned evil as his eyes glared at the accompliament. Seeing the malevolence in Voldemort's eyes, Ron cautiously walked forward to Harry, followed by Sirius and Remus, then closely followed by the other Aurors.  
  
"Hmmmmmm..."Voldemort mumbled. "How about that? These poor little scawny people actually want to defend Harry Potter. Why, Potter, I thought you had no friends. Oh well, the more, the merrier." With that, he raised his wand over his head and whispered the malicious words...Avada Kedravra.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Hermione made her way through the rough passages of the cave. Suddenly, she heard voices, and crept on against the wall. As she neared another room, a sickening scream filled the hall, which frightened her.  
  
"Now, you can see just how powerful I really am. Muah ha ha!!!" A loud evilish cackle rang through the cave. *Voldemort,* Hermione thought, *I have to help them.* Quietly, she strolled into the next room.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Harry watched the limp body of one of the Aurors fall to the ground. Then, he felt a light touch on his right shoulder, but when he looked behind him, he saw no one. A few moments later, he felt it again, this time grasping his shoulder for a few seconds before letting go. Again, he looked and saw no one. Very confused, he looked at Ron, who had also felt something on his shoulder. Suddenly, something grabbed his hand and placed it on his wrist. Under it was the bracelet Harry had given Hermione for her birthday. She had left it in the common room at Hogwarts, and Harry had picked it up in hopes of giving it to her the next time he saw her. Finally, he realized who was holding his hand. He quickly got Ron's attention and mouthed...*It's Hermione!*  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Hermione smiled. Harry had finally figured out her clues. Then, she began to think about how they could save themselves before Voldemort killed them. An idea rushed through her head. *Hmmm..* she thought. *Maybe when Voldemort begins to say the spell, I can knock the wand out of his hand and throw it to Harry, who can use it to kill Voldemort.* Then, Hermione heard a voice answer her. *Do it, Hermione!*  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Author's Notes- Thanks for everyone who has reviewed my story. Please read and review! All opinions are welcome! You can read my other works too. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except for my Death eater, Klu, and some spells, and the plot. All the rest belongs to JK! Very genius person, she is!  
  
Notes- Thank you to all the peeps who reviewed my last chapter- Silverwand13, Tripgrl3, and LiNe! Well, here's chapter six. Enjoy!  
  
Searching for Her- Chapter Six  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Hermione was stunned. How could she and Harry communicate telepathically? *Wait a minute, Hermione thought. It must be the bracelet. I remember Professor McGonagall telling me something about the possession magic. Hmmmmm...anytime a wizard has another wizard's possession, they can communicate through their minds.* *Harry, she thought, get ready!*  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Harry nodded in her direction. He quickly glanced Ron's way and gave him a "get ready" look. Then, turning back towards Voldemort, he waited patiently as Hermione got in place.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"You dim-witted punks!!! And you thought you could defeat me! Well, you will all die the same death." Voldemort snickered wickedly. He raised his wand and pointed it at Ron. Ron, who didn't know about the plan, bent over, trying to distract Voldemort. As Voldemort began saying those evil words, his wand flew across the room, and crashed to the floor. Voldemort eyes glared at the crowd in front of him. Before he could do anything, Harry grabbed the wand from the floor and pointed it at Voldemort. Before Harry said anything, the pale body of Voldemort disappeared. A moment later, Klu followed.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Everyone was silent. They all looked at Harry. Harry just shrugged. Suddenly, Hermione appeared out of nowhere. She quickly ran toward Harry and embraced him. Hermione began to weep quietly on his shoulder. Ron came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. When she regained control, she looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. *Wow! They really are gorgeous, she thought.* *Oh really, now, Harry replied, catching Hermione in surprise.* *Oops, did I say that out loud? she asked.* They both broke out into laughter.  
  
"Okay, do ya'll want to tell us what's so funny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry," replied Harry and Hermione in unison.  
  
"Let's go home, then," suggested Sirius. Sirius and the other Aurors began walking to the entrance of the cave. Lagging behind, the trio began catching up on what happened to Hermione. After a while, Ron ran to catch up with the rest of the group, leaving Harry and Hermione behind. They didn't mind.  
  
"Harry, I was so scared that I wasn't ever going to see you again. I...I..." she drifted off.  
  
"Hermione?" She looked into his eyes. "I love you too!"  
  
"Really, Harry?"  
  
"Yes. I always have, Hermione. And I always will."  
  
Then, grabbing her hand gently, they walked out of the musty cave.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
The End- I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks to all my readers, and please review! Tell me how you liked the ending, if I should make a sequel, and anything else I should do/add! THANKS! ~peachgurl~ 


End file.
